1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mirror. More particularly, the present invention concerns a mirror adapted to be removably attached to a stroller or baby carriage to allow the person pushing the stroller to view the baby's face and to give the baby a reciprocal view of the person pushing.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
A substantial number of today's baby carriages and strollers are configured to allow the child or children a forward looking view. However, while a forward view does provide the infant with the best possible view and the ability to survey the environment, a clear disadvantage of this traditional arrangement is that the infant is unable to maintain visual contact with the parent or guardian pushing the stroller or carriage.
Some advantages of a rearview mirror for a baby stroller are detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,266, issued Nov. 16, 1982, to Rohlf et al. The '266 patent discloses a rearview mirror assembly for a collapsible stroller. The mirror includes a rigid extension member having a bracket at one end for attachment of the assembly to the stroller and a rearview mirror at the other end of the extension member that permits the infant and guardian to view to maintain visual contact. One disadvantage of the '266 patent is that the manner of attachment of the mirror to the bracket mandates that the entire assembly be either attached to or removed from a stroller as a single unit. Such an arrangement will result in difficulty to the user throughout the course of a typical day when, for example, obstacles such as doors, door handles and chairs may impede the progress of the stroller by catching, bumping, or misaligning the prior art mirror.